My Little Pandora Box
by Nanoue-Chan
Summary: Drabble. This Pandora's Box don't contains sins but little and sweet stories about our so lovely couples. Nejiten in majority but with MastuGaara, Naruhina, Sasusaku, ShikaIno and Shimatema. Don't own Naruto. Story 4 up Naruhina and Story 5 up Sasusaku.
1. You, Me, Us NxT

**My Little Pandora Box**

Story 1.

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Titlle: You, Me, Us.

Pairing: Nejiten

Summary: What happens when Tenten had a problem with her grammar?

Rated: K+

Disclaimer: Don't own Naruto.

Genre: Romance/General

Warning: Childish Cutiness

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**You, ****Me, Us.**

A six years-old Neji came to meet a six years-old Tenten. It was dinner time and like everyday at lunch they would meet each other under a cherry blossoms tree to eat together. But this time when Neji came to greet his best friend, he didn't find the little panda girl smiling and waving at him but frowning and looking over a sheet.

He sat down beside her and unpacked his lunch, looking over her.

"What are you stressing about?" he asked.

"I'm trying to understand my grammar lesson!" she said slight irritation in her voice.

"So? What's the problem with that?" he asked once again.

"I just can't understand that pronouns stuff." she sighed.

"That!?" he exclaimed. "It's soo easy!"

"Well maybe for you genius! Not for me!" she replied angrily.

"Okay, okay! Calm down…"

'Damn Girls… Shikamaru's right… Girls are soo troublesome…' the soon to be prodigy tough.

Suddenly, the little genius had an idea. With his little smirk and a glint in his eyes, he proposed to Tenten:

"If you want, I can help you…"

"Really!?" the little girl brightened.

"Yes, really."

"You." He pointed in her direction.

"Me." He pointed in his direction.

"Us." He took her hand and held it tightly.

"I'm not sure if I under---" Tenten began with red cheeks.

"And you're mine." He cut her off before giving her a sweet peck on her lips.

3

And they say that prodigies aren't smart when it comes to love?

One thing is sure Tenten didn't quite understand her grammar lesson but didn't stress about it anymore...

-x- 3-x-

Short little one shot...I kind of liked the idea… xD. Maybe you didn't understand my point of vu I will surely remake that one if people didn't catch it soooo review please!!


	2. Words are worthless NxT

**My Little Pandora Box**

Story 2

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Title: Words are worthless, Acts are priceless

Pairing: Nejiten

Summary: She wanted him to talk but we don't always have what we want in life.

Rated: K+

Disclaimer: Don't own Naruto.

Genre: Humor/Romance

Warning: 'Prodigy-Bastard'ness

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Words are worthless, Acts are priceless.

**x.o.x**

Monday

After their habitual training session, team Gai began to head back home. Like everyday Tenten would do a little part of her walk with Neji.

Always the samething, always the same _silence. _The one that Tenten totally hate.

'I'm sooo tired of that damn silence… Why Neji isn't a little more talkative darn it! Oh yeah, because he is a cold hearted bastard but come on even Sasuke talk more! I don't see the drama about talking a little… I need to make him talk!!' Tenten tough.

'Hey Neji!' she called him.

'Hn?'

'What do you despise?'

He raised an eyebrow like to tell her 'what with this sudden question?'

'Come on! Just answer!' she pleaded.

At this same time they heard somebody yell: 'SAKURA-CHAN! LET ME TREAT YOU TO RAMEN!' and after that they heard someone else scream: 'NOO! I SHALL YOUTHFULLY DATE YOU IN FIRST!'

Then a bowl cut haired boy ran past them trying to get ride of a blond haired guy.

After that sooo interesting scene Tenten turned to Neji expecting an answer.

But he only gave her the 'You-just-saw-what-I-despise' look.

**x.o.x**

Tuesday

Today Tenten was going to do extra training in the Hyuuga compound with Neji. He couldn't stand doing it at their training because of the looks of Gai-sensei and Lee would give them like they were thinking that he and Tenten were having something else that training.

When they reached Neji's place Tenten remembered her little resolution of 'making Neji talk'.

She took a little time to tough about a good question and when she finally came up with one, they were near Neji's bedroom.

'Neji?'

'Hn?'

'What's your favorite color?' she asked.

He opened the door of his room, they entered and then… everything was _white_ or in shades of white.

She sighed knowing she once again failed, this was so obvious! His favorite color is white! This situation was totally ridiculous.

**x.o.x**

Wednesday

This little mission became a little game between her and Neji. Neji being the genius he was soon understand her motivations and decided to fight back her questions. Every question she will ask him will be answered by his so well mastered 'hn', one of the so many look he learned or one of his smirk that Tenten greatly despised.

But Being the Weapons Mistress she is, she didn't gave up that easily.

So during their little walk she tried again. Stubborn isn't she? That's why we love her.

'Neji? What annoys you greatly?'

She already knew what: head family, loud mouthed people, Uchiha, weak people and everything that was too 'bright full' or 'youthfull'. But this will force him to answer. It was impossible to respond to this question with a look, a smirk or a 'hn'. And he has to answer by anyway! It was in the unwritten rules of their battle. He had to talk!

'Victory is mine!' she tough excitedly.

One or two minutes passed when screams echoed trough the street.

'NEJI! I LOVE YOU!'

Or...

'NEJI NO! I LOVE YOU MORE!'

Or even…

'NO! CHOOSE ME NEJI-KUN DO YOU WANT TO GO ON A DATE WITH ME?'

And some crazy girl even yelled:

'NEJI-KUN! MARRY ME! WE WILL HAVE A LOT OF CHILDREN TOGETHER AND BE HAPPY LIKE IN A FAIRY TALE!'

Tche! Neji? Fairy Tale? That just doesn't make sense to me.

'Ohhhh no!' Tenten said to herself. 'Fan girls… I forgot them in my list…'

She didn't have to turn to see his smirk that said 'Did I have to say something else?'

Tenten was red in frustration but regained her composure quickly.

Like she would give him the satisfaction to smirk even more.

'Tomorrow will be another day so another chance!' she encouraged herself.

**x.o.x**

Thursday

Neji and Tenten were sitting in the ramen shop for their dinner break. She had tough al the night for a question htat he couldn't escape.

'Neji? Why don't you like sweet things like candy and chocolate?' she inquired.

She perfectly knew why! How could she ever forget something like this? It's not everyday that _the _Hyuuga Prodigy make a fool of himself because of a sugar rush!

Nervousness began to show in his normally emotionless lilac eyes when Hinata entered in the shop accompanied with Kiba. The doggy boy was laughing really hard. He has a boxer on his hair like a hat and was wearing nothing on but a short pink skirt.

Tenten choked her food, Neji looked away trying to keep it cool and some customers even get away.

'A-ano… H-he has a-a sugar r-rush…' the shy girl explained at the two pair of eyes staring at her, one more glaring that staring…

'Oh no! No! No! NO!!!!' she tough angrily.

Neji gave her a smugly smirk and the look meaning 'That's why.' He was totally mocking her and her bad luck!

'NO!' she screamed in her head. 'THIS IS SOO UNFAIR!'

Fate definitively hated her!

'Okay! Tomorrow is my last chance! After that I will admit that you won!' she hissed at him getting before leaving.

**x.o.x**

Friday

She tough of the perfect question to ask him, something that can't be shown or interpreted.

'Neji what do you love among all things?'

It was of course training for getting stronger but how can he show this? And the only one who can maybe say something like that was Sasuke and he was on amission so nobody, NOBODY could interpret it for him.

He stopped and looked in her warm brown eyes.

'Yes! I soo won!' she sang in her head.

Little did she know that he had an idea?

He smirked.

…

Oh. No.

…

Taking her by surprise he suddenly took her wrist and pulled her closer. His smirk grew wider when he saw her puzzled face and her little blush.

He headed closer to her smelling and coconut shampoo. He enlaced her waist with his other free arm. Their lips were so close and he approached a little more and then finally kissed her softly but with evident love. He released her wrist and brought his hand to her neck slightly pressing her on him.

Tenten was totally confused but just she just enjoyed the lovely moment.

When they broke apart she saw him smirks that smirk, THE smirk, that one she oh so knew, the smirk that say: 'I won'.

So it was her, he didn't say it but he showed that what he loved among all the things in his life was _her._

They arrived to the crossway when their paths separated.

'Hey, Neji,' She faced him. 'I love you too.'

With that she turned around, a big smile on her lips. She didn't expect him to say something. She knew now that for him words were worthless but act priceless.

Didn't they say that acts are better proofs than words?

Anyway, for the first time in her life, and surely the last one, she was quite happy to loose…

**x.o.x**

**So what do you thiiink? Reviewz!**


	3. I don't Understand MxG

**My Litlle Pandora Box.**

Story 3

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Title: I don't understand, You don't have to.

Pairing: MatsurixGaara

Summary: She always did it but she didn't understand why. She make those things but she didn't knew how.

Rated: K+

Disclaimer: Don't own Naruto.

Genre: Slight angst/Romance.

Warning: Lovely 'Cheesy'ness

(Don't who matsuri is? Remember the Kid that Gaara wanted to save.)

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I don't understand, You don't have to.

They were time like this, when you don't understand it. You don't understand why or how, it's just happens but it hurts. The worst is that you can do nothing, nothing at all. You just have to wait for knowing what will happen. You have to deal with it even if it's painful.

Even if your tears fall, if your heart broke or even if you just can't stand up anymore. The worst is that the world still seems to live while yours seems like it had stopped forever.

It was like that that Matsuri felt. She was sitting on the verge of that old castle waiting for news about the kazekage's life but most importantly the life of the one she loved.

When she heard that he was taken away she couldn't believe it. For her he was the stronger, and he will always be but for now he was missing and a part of her was missing too. She didn't understand why or how but she was crying. She was missing him. She hopped for him to return, she just didn't hopped but _prayed_ for it.

_Every child chose a sensei, everyone chose neither Temari nor Kankuro but no one chose him, Gaara. Why? She didn't understand but she didn't want Temari or Kankuro, she went to him because it was him she wanted. She had heard that nasty thing about him being a murderer but she couldn't make up her mind to it. So while every kids went away to meet Temari-sensei or Kankuro-sensei. She got up to meet Gaara-sensei._

After all the shit people have been saying on him she always saw him like, like… like what? She didn't know exactly, the only thing she knew, it was that she wasn't afraid of him. It was years later that she understand that she didn't only like him but loves him as well. It was when he stopped to train her, when she became a sand shinobi and when he became the kazekage. It was at that moment of her life that she understood that she loved him, when he was missing.

'_Why are you crying' Gaara asked her. _

'_I-I'm s-sorry.' Matsuri slightly sobbed._

'_Why?' _

'_I shouldn't cry because I'm supposed to be strong.' _

'_You can cry but give me the reason.' _

'_Why do you want know anyway?'_

'_Because I want you to be happy.' He whispered._

'_I am happy!'_

'_It didn't show.' he smiled a bit._

'_It's just that, it's just that I'm scared that you forget about me.'_

_Now his face looked totally dumb founded._

'_I mean… I mean, look you're the kazekage you will surely have some problems more important to deal with, than to have a conversation with me.' _

_Some silence installed between the two._

'_You're right…' he said after some reflections. 'I will surely have bigger problems than you but you will always be my most important one.'_

_Matsuri gasped. It wasn't all days that you see Gaara say something like that. But that melted her heart and she then understand that she just didn't like him a lot but totally loved him._

The last time she saw him was five days ago she had convinced herself to tell him what she felt for him.

"_Gaara-sama." _

"_No need to call like that."_

_S__he smiled. _

"_So__?"_

"_I-I just w-wanted t-to t-tell y-you that, that I-I… __Well i-it j-just that…"_

"_Kazekage-sama we need you right now!" some sand shinobi irrupted in the room cutting Matsuri._

And that was the last time she saw him.

She was cut in her thoughts when someone called her. It was Temari.

"We had to go back to Suna's hospital, Gaara's here.' She trailed. 'They saved him.'

Matsuri's heart began to race up; she was happy and relieved about his return but in the same time scared. And if he, if he's really badly injured?

They headed back the faster they can to Suna. When people were allowed to enter, the council entered the room first, then it was the turn of Temari and Kankuro. After that Temari gave a slight nod to Matsuri for telling her that she was allowed to enter.

She was slightly trembling but amassing all her force she got up and walked to the room. She was afraid. Afraid of the state he would be in. Afraid of how damaged he could be. But mainly afraid because it was the time for her to tell him.

When she entered in the room, she saw him. He didn't have a scratch but oh god, how he looked tired.

"Gaara!" she hurried to his bed

He smiled brightly.

'It's the first time I ever saw him smile like that… He looks… alive." she noticed mentally.

"Why are you smiling? You're badly hurt!" she whispered trying to hold back her tears.

"I'm smiling because you didn't call me Gaara-sama or Gaara-sensei this time."

She smiled a bit before sitting next to him in his hospital bed. It was hard for her to see the man she thought was indestructible, the one that taught her all she knew, the one she loved, it was hard for her to see him in such a bad state. She wanted to do anything to make him feel better at that moment but she could do nothing.

"Don't worry about me." He said to her like if he was reading her mind.

"I can't."

"Why?"

"Be-because I care too much about you." She mumbled looking down.

She couldn't look up in fear to see his reaction, she knew she talked too much, she knew that he understood what she was implying.

Then, she felt something grabbing her hand. She looked up to see Gaara gazing at her. He held her hand tighter. He gently pulled her down next to him. Gaara wasn't the one to understand feelings like love. But he didn't think at that time he only did what he wanted to do and he wanted her with him, right now. Matsuri was lying next to Gaara slightly confused by his actions but more by her own. She rested her head on his shoulder looking up at him. He grabbed her waist pulling her closer, enjoying her strawberry smell.

She didn't know why or how but she said it.

"I love you." she whispered to him stretching her head to reach his lips.

She didn't understand why or how but she did it.

She kissed him softly. She stopped abruptly realising what she'd been doing before blushing. Before she knew it, his lips reached hers for another kiss.

When he pulled apart he took her hand driving it to the love sign tattooed in his forehead. She understood the meaning of his actions. It was too soon for him to say it but he felt it and he was showing it to her. He loved her. She smiled softly at this

And then again a tear silently fell from her eye rolling down her cheek.

"I don't understand why I always need to cry…" she thought.

"I don't understand…" she mumbled more for herself than for him.

He whipped her tear and held her closer.

"You don't have to…" he whispered.

**x.o.x**

The end! How was it? I wanted to make something for that couple I think it's cute that gaara have finally been matched with someone _for_ him. Because well sakura is for sasuke, shika for neither Ino nor Temari, tenten for neji (DUH) and hinata for naruto. So in all that gaara didn't really have someone but now yes!


	4. The Big Boy I Love NxH

**My Little Pandora Box**

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Title: You're The Big Kid I Love.

Pairing: Naruhina

Summary: It's a love confession baka!" he growled clearly mad to have lost her to _him_.

Rated: K+

Disclaimer: Don't own Naruto.

Genre: Humor/'Baka'ness

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

He's the little kid I like but you're the big kid I love.

Naruto was slowly walking in Konoha. It was a beautiful day.

"Oi! Naruto!" someone called the blond haired boy.

"Hey, Konohamaru!" Naruto greeted him. "What are you doing?"

"I'm waiting for my ice cream, my new baby sitter proposed it to me!" he said grinning.

"I thought you didn't like having baby sitter."

"Yeah, but this one is nice and damn hot!" he said moving his eyebrows up and down.

" Really!? Can I meet her!?" he exclaimed enthusiastic.

"Yes, but remember, she's for me!" he warned seriously.

"Don't you think you're maybe too young for her?" Naruto asked. "Anyway what's her name?"

"Hi—" Konohamaru began.

"H-hey N-naruto-kun!"

"Hinata-chan!" Naruto exclaimed brightly. "What are you doing here?"

"B-babysitting." She said.

He then remarked she was holding two ice cream.

'Don't tell me she's Konohamaru's babysitter!" he thought.

"Hinata-chan!" Konohamaru said.

"T-there" she handed Konohamaru an ice cream. "I-I h-have t-to go to the c-compound, i-it w-will b-be fast!"

"Oh, okay I will wait here, on that bench!"

"O-okay." She said. "N-naruto can you w-watch h-him over during m-my a-absence."

Naruto simply nodded.

"I told you she was cute!" Konohamaru smiled. "We're going to get married!"

"No Konohamaru!"

"Why?"

"Because! Just take another girl!"

"No!"

"What about Moegi?"

"Too young."

Naruto raised an eyebrow.

"Okay so what about Tenten?"

"She's cute but no way! Like if I wanted that byakugan prodigy after me! Tche!"

"Sakura?"

'I don't believe that I'm giving her to him but whatever if this can make him move on of Hinata…'

"Pff, she's maybe pretty but hey! I saw all the scars she did to you! Plus, I don't want to mess with that Uchiha avenger."

"Well, well… What about Ino?"

"Are you kidding me!?" he yelled. "She's quite sexy but the last time I saw her she was trying to put make up on me!"

"Ahahahaha! That's a first! Ahahahah!" Naruto laughed. "Okay, okay but what about… Temari!?"

"You really want me to get killed by his brother!?"

"What about being killed by the future Hokage if you don't let Hinata go?!" he growled irritated by this situation.

Like how would you feel if you were arging over your lover with a _kid?_

"Aha! Like if _you_ will ever be hokage!"

"I will, you little brat!" he yelled totally pissed off.

"No and I keep Hinata!" Konohamaru stick his tong out in a childish manner.

"OH! NO! Hinata's mine!!" he screamed souding almost as childish as Konohamaru was.

"A-ano… N-naruto-kun?" a shy voice echoed.

"Naruto…" another voice growled.

"Oh hey!! Hinata-chan…You were fast... Oh! Neji! What a surprise…hehehe…" he gulped.

'Shit!' Naruto cursed.

There was an awkward silence between the ninja. Hinata was looking down, Neji death glared Naruto and Konohamaru was just watching the spectacle with his ice cream.

"Neji calm down, would you?" Tenten asked from behind.

"Tenten-chan, I didn't knew that you were there."he said brightly a little relieved that someone was there to stop Neji from killing him.

"Whatever, Neji, We're going to miss our training today. Come on!" she dragged him out of the store winking at Hinata who blushed.

"K-Konohamaru, c-can I t-talk to N-naruto in _p-private_?" she gently asked him.

He pouted a little and then decided to wait near them.

"So… Y-you w-were jealous of, of a _k-kid_?" she giggled a little trying to keep her laugh.

"Well huuh…"

"Yes." Konohamaru replied for him from the bench he was sitting on.

Naruto glared at him. Hinata giggled.

'Maybe, maybe Ino, Sakura and Tenten are right...maybe it's time…' Hinata though.

"N-n-naruto-kun, y-y-you k-k-know I-I-I, w-w-well I…"

'Oh my god, Courage Hinata courage just tell him already!" she said to herself.

"You k-know I-I…"

'It's too difficult… I will try in another way…' she though. 'Okay, breath, stay calm and don't sutter! Well try in anyway...'

"You know…" she trailed.

By this time Naruto was getting really impatient but tried to maintain his composure.

"He's t-the little k-kid I like" she continued" A-and y-you a-are t-the big kid I l-love." She finished totally red looking down.

'Is she telling that she loves me?' Naruto wandered.

"It's a love confession baka!" Konohamaru growled clearly mad to have lost her to _him_.

"I knew it!" Naruto snaped back.

Ignoring Konohamaru he stepped forward Hinata making her blush more. He took her hand tightly advancing a little looking into hers lavenders ones, he pressed his forehead with hers and whispered "I love you too". Then he kissed her gently on the lips.

'Finaly…' Konohamaru thought repressing a loong sigh.

"Bye Hinata-chan!" Konohamaru said hastily before leaving the two by themselves.

'What's with him?' Hinata tough totally suprised by the sudden change of attitude.

'Kids...' Naruto sighed frowning slightly.

"So where were we?" he asked smugly to Hinata.

"Hum... D-don't k-know anymore... If we do it again form the start?" Hinata slightly smiled.

The fox boy grinned at her comment before traping her in an embrace.

**-----------------------------------------------------------------------xox----------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Konohamaru jogged a little and then meet up with a white eyed little girl.

"The plan was a success!" he grinned to the girl in front of him.

"Good!" the little girl returned the smile.

"So Hanabi-chan…"

"Yes?"

"…Want an ice cream?"

"Yes!" she exclaimed.

He proposed his hand and she hold it back.

**----------------------------------------------------------------------xox----------------------------------------------------------------------------**

"Aren't they cute?" a bun haired girl asked sitting on a nearby bench.

"I don't care but you just match both of Hiashi's daughters." A long haired boy answered slitghly twitching.

"Oh my god, Neji!" Tenten exclaimed annoyed.

"If he has some murdering intentions, I will say it was your idea!" he prevented.

She laughed and gave him a slight peck on the cheek.

"You're so… so… so of a Hyuuga!" she grinned.

The End

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------xox----------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Couldn,t resist of put a hanabixKonohamru and slight nejiten xp! Anyway the next one about hinata and naruto will be only for them and more romantic promise!


	5. Those Plastics Flowers SxS

**My Little Pandora Box**

Story 5

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Title: Like those plastic flowers.

Pairing: Sasusaku

Summary: What? You don't love them? Yeah but... hem... they're like in _plastic_.

Rated: K+

Disclaimer: Don't own Naruto.

Genre: Some Humor/Romance

Warning: Strange 'Sweet'iness

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Like Those Plastic Flowers.

Sakura didn't really like the Valentine Day. No, sincerely, she totally despised it.

Why?

Simple. Every year at the Valentine Day she would go out with someone and it turn awfully wrong. She didn't even want to explain to her friends her so 'animated' dates since they were always disasters. She was attractive; you have to give her that. And she attired many guys with her personality. She was pretty, intelligent funny and had some power since she's the Hokage assistant. But the fact is that she was totally unlucky. Like totally.

"Come on Sakura, I'm sure it will not be that bad!" Ino cheerfully said.

"Oh yeah…" Sakura sighed.

"I think Ino's right! Look astrology is in your side!" Tenten said.

"Yeah Sakura, I'm sure that this year will be different." Hinata patted her back.

"Like if.' She snorted.

"Come on forehead! Just smile up then I will be able to go home without feeling bad for you." Ino bluntly said.

That was Ino. Nice and caring… in her way.

"Ah shut up Ino-pig!" Sakura smiled. "Well, I have to go, see you later."

"Do you think she knows?" asked Tenten when Sakura exited the tea salon in where they were.

"No." replied the other two.

"It's sweet but so strange!" Tenten thought out loud.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"If you're not the one…' Sakura hummed walking to her house.

Sadly she walked looking down feeling slightly depressed by the lovers who were holding hands, or all the sweet decoration of flowers and heart illuminating the town. God how she whished that there wasn't a festival for that stupid day of love and how she wished she wasn't the Hokage apprentice for not being obliged to go to it.

She suddenly bumped into someone. The men she bumped into helped her getting up asked her if she was okay and then get away.

"Klutz, aren't you?" someone mocked her.

She turned to see Sasuke smirking.

"Didn't do it on purpose." She snapped back.

"And you're training with Tsunada-sama? You?" he teased her.

"Well better this than escape and go train with Orochimaru."

She sticks her tong out. And the two separated. There wasn't something else to say and Sakura understand a long time ago to stop being so over him. Now she didn't even knew what she was feeling for him anymore. She waited that moment for so many years of him coming back and now he was here. She didn't believe it the first time. And surprisingly when she heard about it she was happy yeah but not as much as she expected it. It was like if these three years were nothing but a part of her life that didn't count that much finally.

'You always want what you don't have…' Sakura laughed bitterly.

During these three years she was in deep pain. She had lost her team, Naruto, Sasuke, Kakashi… They weren't a team anymore. She thought that this part of her life will be marking her, her whole life but now when she look at it she just find that it was a hard part of her life something that she got over, a problem that she got trough nothing else. It was strange when she thought of it. All that pain for no bliss in return. It was like when you wait wait for months and months for a special day and when it comes you didn't feel all that happy.

Why? Why wasn't she happy? It took her long to understand. Even if Sasuke returned yet, nothing will ever be the same. Their team was broken and nothing could change that. She was hoping for Sasuke because in a desperate hope she wished that it would make rebirth their team but nothing happened. And still it's just made her sadder.

And then she arrived to wander about her feelings about Sasuke. Did she still love him? How she wished that they would be like in genin's days. There everything was simpler than that. But she had changed, they had changed.

Yet, she still had feelings for him. If it wasn't that so why would she think about him?

Okay she _just_ thought of him. But it wasn't just that. A day she was helping Tsunade-sama healing a man gravely hurt. Unfortunately, it was too late and even the great sanin could do nothing for him, he died. And she saw the wife of the man. She was crushed. She had so much despair in her eyes. And she wandered of how she would feel if it was Naruto. Crushed and totally lost. And how it would be it was Sasuke. She stopped thinking of that because she felt tears rolling down her cheeks. The pain would be too intense for her. She then understood that she loved him that much.

But yet, that was something that she didn't want, This was so complicated. How she wanted something as simple and sweet as Naruto and Hinata. They weren't really much problem in their relation. It was funny, cute and lovely.

Last year in december, Sakura, Ino, Hinata and Tenten went to that salon tea. And then they began talking about stuff and all when the subject drifted at their genin days and how much they had changed.

"_How I was foolish and stupid with my fangirl obsession" remembered Ino laughing a bit at the memories._

"_Yes, that's true we were fighting over someone like, like some desperate girls" Sakura chuckled._

"_You know when I thought of it I think that you loved him more than I ever would. You were really in love with him, not just a crush…" Ino thought out loud._

At a moment she would have gave anything to hear Ino said this, to heard her admit that she loved him more than her. But now she would give anything for the contrary because this situation only hurt her.

"_I… I guess you're right Ino." Sakura said quietly. _

_For some minutes a silence made his way up._

"_You still love him." T__enten said matter of fact breaking the silence._

"_Me?" _

"_Yes, you Sakura. You still love him."_

"_No!" _

"_It wasn't really a question" Tenten smirked._

"_I think Tenten's right Sakura." Ino said yawning._

"_Oh my god! Look at you two! You're acting like your teammates!" Sakura exclaimed._

_Hinata giggled._

"_You're smirking like Neji!" she pointed Tenten. "And you're being lazy like Shikamaru!"_

"_Oh no!" Tenten and Ino said looking each other with fearful eyes._

_Hinata began to laugh more and soon Sakura rejoined her and her hysterical laugh._

And outside of the salon tea by the window of the shop you could see four girls laughing. It wasn't something really funny but it felt good to have some fun with your friends. You know when you just feel great and relax. Sakura remembered perfectly that time. It was in winter, Snow could be seen all over Konoha. It was near Christmas and she felt a little depressed so the girls took her out. It was the first time they went to that place and since that night they would always go to that restaurant. It was the first time too when she understand that even if Naruto, Kakashi and Sasuke weren't here, she wasn't alone. And it was something better to be with some female because sometime guys don't understand you and being the only girl in the team isn't something really fun. But they were here for her. The three girls that she could always count on.

"_Yes…" Tenten began gazing in the space__ with a thoughtful expression. "You were right Ino, we all changed…"_

_The three other nodded in their own deep thoughts._

Sakura finally reached her house and entered in her comfy living room. She changed into her pyjama. She was feeling so tired. When someone knocked, she get up and opened to see who it was but they was no one. Looking down she saw a little black box. She take it and opened it and then saw a beautiful silver necklace with some emeralds.

There was a note on the box.

_Hope you like the necklace though the emeralds will never shine as much as yours._

_A._

It took her some time to understand the person was referring to her eyes. It was really sweet but something annoyed her in the fact that they were no name. She decided that she should sleep. Tomorrow will be _the_ day. The day she despised.

'Ugh… Life hates me' she thought putting the necklace in a safe place. She then went to bed.

Tomorrow… wasn't exactly what she thought it would be. She thought that she would wake up all grumpy and begin to curse every little things.

But in first, she had been waking up by some guy who made her sign some papers. She was all sleepy she didn't mind what was she doing she just wanted to go to her bed. But then, he made a sign to three other guys who began to enter with big boxes. They were five big boxes.

Surprised yet clearly annoyed by this stupid scene in front of her she chased the man right away. What? She was being waking up by some guys at five int the morning! Come on!

Sighing knowing that she couldn't sleep anymore, she opened the first box to reveal… cherries.

Okay...

She noticed a card on the top of one of the box.

_You'__re as delicious and sweet as these cherries._

_A._

Wow that was neither from a sweet and romantic guy nor an obsessed boy.

Anyway her journey went up and she had to help Tsunade with the preparations. It was getting her sick. All the red and white, with flowers and heart. Oh my god this was driving her insane. But finally lunch break came. She talked a little with Tenten, Hinata and Ino who where passing by to visit her. She revealed to them the precedent events. Ino began to squeal, Hinata smiled and Tenten smirked.

'She really need to stop hanging out with Neji…' Sakura thought at that moment.

But something about their reactions was wrong... Like in a genjutsu.. Like if they already knew it...

Anyway after that Tsunade proposed to her to go back home and prepare herself. What was strange is that the sanin winked to her. What an odd day.

She turned the key and entered she then gasped. _Every parts _of her house were covered by flowers. She advanced taking some flowers to realise that they in _plastic._

'Okay it's a maniac.' Sakura thought really disappointed.

"You didn't seem to like them…" Someone whispered.

Wait, she knew that voice… Is he the one after all that she knew he was sort of crazy but come one! Flowers plastic… His sensei surely made him as strange as him… She turned to face the black haired and eyed guy.

"Sasuke?" She said really surprised.

"Yeah, it was me."

"But, but why? How?" she asked.

"I missed you." He merely answered taking her hand.

"Sasuke, are you feeling alright?"

"Hn."

"…"

"There's something wrong?"

"It's just like… You gave me a gorgeous necklace…."

"Happy that you liked it." He smirked.

She smiled.

"And you then give me five big boxes of cherries…"

"Because it reminds me of you." He cut her once again.

"My hair… isn't it?" She sighed.

"No, it's because of your scent and because you are as delicious as them." He whispered in her ear.

He kissed her on her forhead then descending to her lips. Maintaining his lips on her he enlaced her possessively but yet gently.

He let her go and smirked at her flushed face.

"…And because of the color of your face when you're embarrassed." He teased her.

"Hum… and what about the flower in _plastic?" _she asked wanting to change the subject by the same way,

"What about them, you don't love them?"

"Yeah they are pretty but they're in plastic!"

"Why would you have ones that are real? They will die and look awful unlike your beauty who is wonderful and eternal."

Some silence...

"Wow you've really changed Sasuke… Never thought that you could be sweet…" she murmured.

"Hn."

"Never mind…" she sighed.

"I'm sweet when I want to. Like now I want you and when I will have you, I will become the insensitive jerk I was."

"This is quit… special… And will you always be an insensitive jerk?" she smiled entering into the little game.

"Not when we're alone…" he said wrapping his arms around her waist.

"Really? What will you do?" she whispered wrapping her arms aroung his neck.

"This." He whispered back bending over her neck and kissed her soflty.

She shivered at the touch. He was slowly descending down her neck… when someone knocked on the door.

Sakura let out a frustrating sigh and tried to head to the door but was blocked by an overprotective Sasuke.

"Hn. I will go."

He opened the door revealing a man with flowers and chocolate about their age.

"What do you want?" Sasuke snapped.

"I'm here to take Sakura for the festival, Tsunade asked me to be her escort…" He trailed. "And I'm quite happy now." He said seeing Sakura appearing behind Sasuke.

"She can't go on a date with you."

"And... why?"

"Because she's already engaged." The uchiha spat.

"And with who?" The guy once again asked hardly believing that it was true.

"Me." he replied harshly before slamming the door into the face of the guy.

"Hem… Sasuke?"

"hn?"

"Since when are we engaged."

"Hn. That fool ruined the surprise effect I wanted to do." Sasuke growled. "He is even worse than Naruto."

"Surprise?"

"Yes, it was my last present." he said searching something in his pocket.

He kneeled down and then opened a little black box revealing a wonderful ring assorted to the necklace.

"I think you're way too smart to not understand the meaning of this situation, did I really have to ask the question?"

"Sasuke!"

"Hn, fine," he sighed but smirked soon. "Sakura, would you marry me?"

A smile crept to her lips.

Maybe they weren't a team anymore but this was the beginning of something way better!

'Our love is strange… but beautiful and eternal… like those plastics flowers' she tought smiling.

"Sure."

The End.

I know I made Sasuke OOC but I tried not to anyway.. xp I wanted to make a valentine fic who wouldn't have have contained chocolate with red roses and all the habitual cliché xP! reviews please!


End file.
